Order of the Dancing Flames
by BonzaiNekoNeko
Summary: Shizuka is a nobody with a cause. Roku is his side kick. They must find a way to save Roxas from becoming just a part of Sora, all for Roku's brother...Axel. Better then it sounds...I hope. Pairings set later.
1. Chapter 1

AN: So this is my first story ever

AN: So this is my first story ever. It was started by a friend and I took over it. SO try not to be too harsh with me.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything you recognize. However original characters are mine so deal with it. Now on with the story!

**Order of the Dancing Flame**

**By: Bonzainekoneko**

**Chapter 1: The Mission**

Shizuka, a young man of 19, sat in his chair at the table used for meetings He was part of the renegade group known as the Order of the Dancing Flame. It was mostly comprised of nobodies not in Organization XIII. He shifted his body slightly and unzipped his red robe a little because of the heat. Axel walked to the center of the table and with a grand sweeping gesture silenced the room.

"Settle down everyone, I'm calling you to order. Got it memorized?" he cried to the now silent room. Shizuka relaxed back into his chair, steepled his fingers, and prepared to listen to the madman in charge of them. He started lightly when the person next to him whispered loudly.

"Man what a control freak…," she chuckled lightly then called into the otherwise quiet room, "Oi, Flame-brain! What's the mission this time?" Axel's eye twitched at the blatant disrespect the mischievous girl was showing. An answering humor lit his eyes as he flashed a creepy grin at her. "Why Koneko-chan," the girl scowled at the name, "have some patience. Oh and you and Shizuka need to see me after the meeting." He added as an after thought. The girl nodded sullenly and added a sarcastic, "Yes, Axel-sama…" as Shizuka floundered beside her.

"NANI !? I didn't do anything though" Shizuka cried out as Axel tried to continue his lecture on the importance of staying unknown for a little while longer. Axel just silenced him with a look.

The meeting ended rather quickly and before Shizuka could haul his six foot five frame from his chair the girl had bounced over to Axel and had started to pet his standard issue, black, leather, Organization coat. To his surprise, instead of being fried to a crisp, Axel hugged the tiny girl close and stroked her hair.

"Nee-kun, what do we get to do?" she asked purring slightly at the sensation of his hand running over her head. Axel chuckled softly. "Before I tell you that dear one I need you to get the files that your big brother so stupidly left on the console in the computer room. Kay?" The girl nodded so fast that Shizuka was surprised her head didn't fall off. She bounced out of the room happily. A reminiscent, slightly saddened smile was on Axels face as he turned to Shizuka.

"What do you know of Roku?" he asked the shocked nobody across from him. "Roku? Is that the girl?" Axel nodded "Basically nothing." Shizuka answered with a shrug. Axel looked resigned before he sighed and spoke. "There are a few things you need to know about her. She isn't really my sister, despite our similar markings. I rescued her from the clutches of the Superior. He was experimenting on her by injecting the DNA of several animals to see if she could survive and adapt. Amazingly enough she did, but as a result on the full, new, and both half moons she is forced to undergo a transformation. Depending on which moon it is she will turn into a wolf, otter, cat, or fox. While she can turn into any of these animals at will it is an extremely painful procedure." Axel turned to the door to see Roku spinning through it. He hurried over to her and Shizuka almost missed the whispered, "Take care of her for me."

Shizuka took this time to study his new partner. She was short, five foot two if he had to guess. Her long golden hair was put up in a braided ponytail that reached the back of her knees. Her black, corset style dress hugged her generous curves closely. The sleeves were straps that hung off her shoulders and were connected to longer gray sleeves that went down to the middle of her palms. She bounced lightly in place by Axel, which drew Shizuka's attention to the end of the dress. It came to the middle of her thighs and just inches below garter style ribbons held thigh high socks up. The outfit was completed by tiny fighting style shoes.

He was so busy analyzing her, he failed to notice her bouncing over to him until he was looking into large aqua eyes enhanced by the maroon L shaped markings underneath them. There was a maroon water droplet on her forehead as well. He chuckled as he noticed she had to crane her neck to see him properly. She pouted lightly at him. Axel walked over and handed Shizuka the file Roku had gotten. He flipped open the folder and began reading.

"Who's Roxas? Why do they keep referring to him as Sora?" Roku asked as she read the file from over Shizuka's elbow (AN: I have to do this all the time. It sucks to be short sometimes. Anywho on with the story.) Axel answered in a matter-o-fact tone, "He's Sora's nobody."

Shizuka was suddenly thrown back into the memory of how he became a nobody. He had been attacked by heartless and been shifted out of his body. Luckily his weapons, crosses, had been transferred with him. He had gone on a rampage and killed all the heartless.

"Zuka-kunnnnn, what are you doing?" Shizuka sighed before answering with a soft, "Nothing." He then opened a portal to Twilight Town.

AN: now I realized this is really short but I really wanted to get this out an ready to be read. Again please be kind to my mediocre writing skills. Oh and don't worry things will follow the normal storyline for the most part.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So I meant to have this out way earlier today, but I got distracted

AN: So I meant to have this out way earlier today, but I got distracted. The Blue Man Group was on…I couldn't draw my self away. Anywho these characters aren't mine except for the ones not recognized by others…. Have Fun Reading!

**Chapter 2**

**The Fall**

Shizuka was normally alone. For as long as he could remember he had been alone. So when confronted with something as instinctive as creating a portal, said portal would be molded to his distinctive style. What he forgot was that not everyone particularly liked or wanted to do an aerial entrance. This led to his current problem.

Roku considered herself an even tempered person, however when she got angry bad things happened. It usually takes a series of events to make her blow her top, but Shizuka hit that special button. Not many knew that she was terrified of heights. So naturally, when confronted with such a situation she became the very thing most men fear.

Roxas was jolted out of a very disturbing dream of what seemed to be someone else's memories by what sounded like an explosion. Settling back down he prepared to sink back into the world of dreams when another explosion occurred. This one was also much closer. He ran to the window and threw open the large frames. Down in the street below he saw a man running with a look of absolute terror etched on his face. As he watched, a new person entered his vision. Roxas almost face vaulted when he saw what it was the man was running from. A tiny teenaged girl was sprinting after the man yelling obscenities at the top of her lungs.

The sound of laughter reverberated around the alley Shizuka was running through. He looked up and saw a boy hanging out of a window laughing at him. Shizuka jumped just before the place he had been standing exploded. The boy abruptly quit laughing as he had seen Roku toss the flame that had exploded the once whole street.

"Roku-chan, I forgot! I didn't mean to drop us fifty feet up. I just like dramatic entrances!!" Shizuka screamed at the raging female below him.

"DRAMTIC?! YOU WANT DRAMATIC!! I'LL SHOW YOU DRAMATIC!!" came the yelled response. Roku braced herself before raising her hands above her head. A flame quickly grew from the size of a basketball to the size of a hot air balloon.

"REMEMBER THE MISSION!!" Shizuka cried in desperation, seeing his life flash before his eyes.

There was a slight pause before a muttered "Oh yeah" was heard. The flames that had been licking at Shizuka's heels disappeared and he crawled down to rest at Roku's feet. Roku sniffed in distain at the obvious groveling. That was until Shizuka looked up with some of the best puppy eyes she had ever seen. She contemplated forgiving him, but quickly shot and burned that thought. She smirked down at her partner and said "Axel does it better." She skipped off humming a merry little tune. Well at least to her it was. To Shizuka it sounded like the heralds of doom.

AN: Sorry this is so short! I again wanted to get this out before anyone read anymore. So drop a line and tell me was it stupid, good? Whatever Bye!


End file.
